


Please "Take a Hint"

by MysteriesNeverDream (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, People need to take hints, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/MysteriesNeverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people need to take a hint and Ymir and Krista have a way to make their hint clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please "Take a Hint"

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me while listening to a song I recently found.

All Krista and Ymir wanted was a nice bar trip with their friends.  It had been a stressful day at work, their boss having gone into one of his perfection rages.  The two were sitting in the empty booth, all their friends being out on the dance floor which was the source of their entertainment.  It wasn’t hard to spot Eren drawing all the eyes of many of the girls on the floor as he danced against Jean with Marco sandwiching him between them from behind.  They could almost feel sorry for said girls as they obviously were not getting the signals from the three.  Mikasa was barely moving on the floor, though she was most likely there to glare at anyone who got too close to Eren that wasn’t the two she grudgingly accepted to be dating her brother.  Armin had somehow dragged Annie onto the floor and was getting her to somewhat dance with him.  Then there was Reiner and Bertoldt who were crushed against one another, Reiner having initiated a makeout session, probably due to some dude hitting on the shyer of the two.

“You would think with how many times we’ve been to this club, the reg’s would take a hint.”

Ymir scoffed as she watched the floor with an amused smirk.

“Not everyone is smart.”

Krista responded taking a sip of her ginger ale.

“Mrow, there is that attitude I installed.”

Ymir snickered looking over at her girlfriend briefly with a look of pride.

“I use it more around you.  It feels wrong elsewhere.”

The blonde responded.  Her tanned girlfriend laughed at this.

“Yeah, well, I call it a-...”

She started to respond, only to be stopped as two presences that did not belong to their friend group scooted into the booth.

“Hey darlin’ you were looking lonely over here with your friend.  Wanna dance?  Bet it would be more fun.”

An alcohol laden voice said from Krista’s right making her flinch into her girlfriend.

“No thank you.  I’m with someone.”

She said firmly, trying to get the man to realize what she was doing.

“Your friend won’t go with mine because you won’t come have fun sweetheart.  Why don’t you come dance too?”

The man to Ymir’s left asked placing his arm around the woman’s shoulders.  Ymir scowled deeply and shrugged off the arm.

“Fuck no!”

She snapped, going to pull Krista close to her, the man beside her blonde girlfriend having pulled her away to wrap his arm around her waist.

“Hey, Asshole, get your arm off my girlfriend!”

She snapped, though the man seemed to not care and proceeded to try and drag Krista out of the booth.

“Ah, your ‘girlfriend’ will be fine sugar, right bunny?  You want to go have fun right?”

The man who was holding onto Krista asked the girl, his eyes anywhere other than her face.

“No!  Stop this you jerk!  Let me go!”

Krista said forcefully, shoving the other away after getting herself into a position she could do so in.  She and Ymir then climbed onto the table to try and get away from the two.

“Oh, they giving us a show?”

The man that had been on Ymir’s left asked as the two started to try and make their way off the table.

“No…  Looks like they’re trying to leave.”

The other stated, getting up to make his way over to the two.  His friend decided to follow after the other.  Just then, the DJ called for the Karaoke hours to begin as the dance floor cleared.  This had the two girl’s friends headed back towards where they were now making their way towards them instead.

“Krista, Ymir, you okay?”

Eren asked, his voice breathless as he watched the two look over their shoulder to where the two men they had been trying to get away from were making their ways toward the group.

“Creeps.”

Ymir answered pulling Krista towards her, as she pointed towards the men.  Eren looked ready to go in for a beating.  This was stopped by Ymir.

“Chill it Rage Monster, I have an idea.”

She said before leaning down to Krista and whispering in her ear.  The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

* * *

 

Right as the two men reached the group, the two girls dodged them and made their way over to the DJ.  Their friend group looked confused before a look was shared among them and they made their way back to their still empty booth to enjoy the show.  The two men on the other hand were now looking at the stage where the two girls had taken up microphones.

“This is for the pervs who can’t take a fuckin’ hint and won’t leave us the fuck alone.”

Ymir said into her microphone as the music started.

_ La la la la la la la _

_ La la la la la la la _

The two girls then began to sing before splitting into the real song. 

_ Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like _

_ I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right _

The tanned girl started, stopping as her blonde girlfriend picked it up while she placed one of her hands on her chest.

_ I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite _

_ But it always seems to bite me in the… _

Ymir jumped back in walking to the right of the stage.

_ Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot _

Krista sang walking to the left.

_ You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not _

Ymir finished the first back and forth part of the song before the chorus.

_ You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth _

Then both began to sing at the same time turning towards the front of the stage.

_ And that is when it started going south _

_ Oh! _

_ Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips _

_ Stop your staring at my... Hey! _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

_ No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think _

_ I think you could use a mint _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

_ La, la, la... _

_ T-take a hint, take a hint _

_ La, la, la… _

Krista took this time to start the next part of the song pointing towards the ceiling.

_ I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top _

Ymir taking over not to long after waving her finger in a “no motion”.

_ You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop" _

Krista cocked her hip to the side with an eye roll.

_ And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped _

Then both began to sing together once more.

_ You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht _

_ Oh! _

_ Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips _

_ Stop your staring at my... Hey! _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

_ No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think _

_ I think you could use a mint _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

_ La, la, la... _

_ T-take a hint, take a hint _

_ La, la, la... _

Ymir reached her hand out in front of her in a “talk to the hand motion” as she started the next part. 

_ What about "No" don't you get? _

Krista picked up while pointing out into the crowd.

_ So go and tell your friends _

Then the two faced each other briefly before facing forward to sing the next part.

_ I'm not really interested _

Ymir snapped into the microphone to the music.

_ It's about time that you're leavin' _

Krista stated for her part, also to the music.

_ I'm gonna count to three and _

_ Open my eyes and _

Both shouted to the music

_ You'll be gone _

Then Ymir began the countdown with Krista singing the in between.

_ One _

_ Get your hands off my... _

_ Two. _

_ Or I'll punch you in the... _

_ Three. _

_ Stop your staring at my... Hey! _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

Then both began to sing again this time making sure to point towards the men who they had dedicated the song to.

_ I am not your missing link _

_ Let me tell you what I think _

_ I think you could use a mint _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

_ Woah! _

_ Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips _

_ Stop your staring at my... Hey! _

_ Take a hint, take a hint _

_ La, la, la... _

_ T-take a hint, take a hint _

_ La, la, la… _

* * *

 

After the last note played Ymir turned Krista towards her and pulled her into a kiss briefly before the two of them returned the mics and walked off the satge to a round of cheers and clapping, and even whistles (courtesy of Reiner, who was the only one who would be able to get away with it).  Looking around, the two girls noticed that the men had disappeared now that they were off the stage.  Giving each other a triumphant look, the two walked over to their friends.

“Did it work?”

Armin asked as the two sat down, his question being echoed by the others in their own ways.

“Yep.  I think they took the hint.”

Ymir said with a smirk, and Krista gave a giggle and a thumbs up.  Thank goodness that they were the type that could do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Take a Hint belongs to VICTORIOUS CAST.


End file.
